


Perfectly Ugly

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: "Please tell me you're not giving that to her?" Sam pleaded."I think it's perfect," Dean grinned as he placed it carefully in a box.





	Perfectly Ugly

"Please tell me you're not giving that to her?" Sam pleaded. 

"I think it's perfect," Dean grinned as he placed it carefully in a tissue paper lined jewelry box.

"Perfectly ugly you mean. What is it made of? The ‘gems’ are definitely plastic. Who would want such an ugly broomstick pin?" Sam asked him as he leaned over to read the card.

"'For our favorite witch', If you sign my name on that card, I'll kill you. Rowena is not going to be flattered and you're going to pay for it. I want no part of her payback," Sam swore.


End file.
